Je serais toujours là pour toi
by Siria Black Cullen
Summary: Le Lieutenant Tobias 3.18 : Trahison se venge de Sam et Jack. TERMINÉE


Titre : Je serais toujours là pour toi   
Auteur : Morgann   
E-Mail : noemie.rafflin@wanadoo.fr   
Résumé : Le Lieutenant Tobias (3.18 : Trahison) se venge de Sam et Jack.   
Rating : Tous publics   
Genre : Drame/Romance S/J   
Persos : Sam, Jack, Daniel, Teal'c, Hammond, Janet, Cassandra et Lt Tobias   
Saison : Après la saison 3   
Disclaimer : Pas à moi, pas de sous, pour le fun   
Note : Ce n'est que le premier jet, certaines choses risquent d'être améliorées ou supprimées. 

* * *

Cheyenne Mountain Complex [SGC]   
-Salle d'embarquement- 

Sergent Walter Davis : Arrivée de voyageurs non identifiés!   
Général George Hammond : Avez-vous un code d'identification, Sergent?   
Sgt Davis : Oui, mon général. C'est celui de SG-1.   
Hammond : Ouvrez l'iris!   
Sgt Davis : À vos ordres! 

L'iris de la porte s'ouvre et SG-1 sort du vortex qui se referme derrière eux. Hammond s'approche d'eux. 

Hammond : Vous avez trouvé quelque chose, Colonel?   
Colonel Jack O'Neill : Non, mon Général. Pas de cailloux pour Daniel, aucun danger en vue pour avoir un peu d'action. Juste des tonnes d'analyses pour Carter!   
Hammond : Bien, passer à l'infirmerie, débriefing dans deux heures. 

-Salle de briefing- 

Docteur-Major Janet Fraiser : Tout les membres de SG-1 vont bien, il n'ont rapporté aucune maladie de P3Z-249.   
Hammond : Bien. Major?   
Major Samantha Carter : D'après toutes les analyses que j'ai faites, cette planète pourrait accueillir un colonie.   
Hammond : C'est noté. Docteur Jackson?   
Docteur Daniel Jackson : Cette planète était déserte, sans aucune trace de civilisations actuelles ou qui auraient pu disparaître.   
Hammond : Colonel, je ne vous demande pas ce que vous en pensez, vous m'avez déjà comprendre votre opinion.   
Jack : Et Teal'c, vous ne lui demandez pas la sienne? 

Teal'c soulève "the" sourcil. Et Sam lance un super "Spécial Jack" qui trouble quelque peu celui-ci. 

Teal'c : Je suis d'accord avec le Major Carter. Cette planète mériterait de pouvoir accueillir des humains.   
Hammond : D'accord, je verrais ce que je pourrais faire. SG-1 bon week-end.   
Sam, Jack : Merci, mon Général!   
Daniel : Merci. 

Teal'c baisse la tête. 

Sam : Je voudrais tous vous inviter ce soir chez moi pour le dîner. Je pense que se serai une très bonne idée de se retrouver en dehors de la base.   
Janet : J'en serai ravie, Sam.   
Jack : Pour moi, c'est Ok, Major.   
Daniel : Je n'ai rien de prévu. Je viendrais.   
Teal'c : Avec plaisir, Major Carter. Mais il faudrait que quelqu'un m'emmène.   
Hammond : Je viendrais vous chercher Teal'c.   
Sam : Parfait! Janet, Cassie viendra?   
Janet : Bien sûr, ça lui fera plaisir de vous voir!   
Sam : À ce soir! Au fait, vous pouvez venir à partir de 20h00! 

* * *

Colorado Springs [Chez Sam]   
-Dehors- 

Sam gare sa voiture dans l'allée et entre chez elle. 

-Salon- 

Sam allume la télévision et se retourne pour aller préparer le dîner. Elle sent soudainement quelque chose traverser son thorax. 

? : Bonjour, Major Carter!   
Sam : Qui… êtes vous? Et… pourquoi?   
? : Je suis le Lieutenant Clare Tobias. Vous avez pris la place que je visait au sein du SG et de SG-1. 

En disant cela, Tobias frappe Sam d'un coup de poing dans la figure. Celle-ci tombe,se cogne fortement la tête sur la petite table du salon et s'évanoui pendant que le Lieutenant Tobias, s'en va par la fenêtre satisfaite de ce qu'elle vient de faire. 

* * *

Colorado Springs [Chez Sam]   
-Devant la porte d'entrée- 

Jack, Janet, Cassie, Teal'c, Hammond et Daniel attendent depuis dix minutes que Sam veuille bien leur ouvrir. 

Jack : Mais que fait-elle, bon sang! Ça doit faire au moins vingt fois que je sonne!   
Teal'c : Il faudrait peut-être aller voir à l'intérieur.   
Jack : Bonne idée, Teal'c. 

Jack enfonce la porte. 

-Entrée- 

Daniel : Je vais voir en haut.   
Cassandra Fraiser : Je viens avec toi.   
Tealc : Je me rend dans le sous-terre.   
Daniel : Sous-sol, Teal'c! 

Teal'c soulève "the" sourcil. 

Janet : Je prends la cuisine.   
Jack : Moi le salon.   
Hammond : Je reste ici, au cas où elle serai sortie. 

-Salon- 

Jack entre et repère Sam allongée par terre. Il s'approche rapidement d'elle et se met à genoux à ses côtés. Il constate une tache de sang sur la moquette et sur le T-Shirt de son Major. 

Jack : Carter? Répondez-moi! 

Il essaye en vain de la faire revenir à elle. 

Jack : Sam… Ce n'est pas le moment… 

Il doit se résoudre à appeler de l'aide. 

Jack : Janet, j'ai besoin de vous dans la salon, c'est urgent! 

Janet arrive en courant, suivie de près par tous les autres. 

Janet : Et merde! Que c'est-il passé, Colonel?   
Jack : Je ne sais pas, je l'ai trouvée comme ça.   
Janet : C'est sérieux. Il faut appeler une ambulance immédiatement! 

Hammond se précipite sur le téléphone et compose le 911, pendant que Cassie part en courant dans la rue. Janet, consciente que sa fille ai été choquée par la vue de Sam baignant dans son sang, la suit. 

-Devant la maison- 

Cassie est assise sur les marches du perron et se tient la tête dans les mains. Sa mère arrive, s'assoie a côté d'elle et la prend dans ses bras. Cassie se met alors à pleurer. 

Janet : Ne t'inquiètes pas, on va la sauver, je te le jure.   
Cassie : Je sais, mais…   
Janet : Mais?   
Cassie : Je crois que j'ai peur, maman…   
Janet : Je suis là, Cassie, tu peux me parler, si tu veux.   
Cassie : Je sais…   
Janet : Sam est très importante pour toi.   
Cassie : Oui, je me rappelle qu'elle n'avait pas pu m'abandonner dans ce silo militaire. 

L'ambulance arrive alors. 

* * *

Colorado Springs [Hôpital]   
-Urgences- 

L'ambulance entre sur le parking et les ambulanciers transportent Sam à l'intérieur. 

Médecin : Qu'est-ce qu'on a?   
Ambulancier : Elle s'appelle Samantha Carter, elle a reçut un coup de couteau au thorax et s'est apparemment fortement cogné la tête. Poux 120, tension 12,4. 

Médecins et infirmiers entrent avec Sam dans la salle de réanimation. 

/30 minutes plus tard/ 

Le médecin sort et se dirige vers SG-1, Hammond, Janet et Cassie. 

Médecin : Vous êtes de la famille de mademoiselle Carter?   
Jack : En quelque sorte.   
Médecin : Écoutez, elle a besoin d'être opérée, son foie a été touché par le coup de couteau.   
Hammond : Faites tout ce que vous pouvez, mais sauvez-la!   
Médecin : Bien, le service de chirurgie est au 4e étage. Vous pourrez avoir plus de renseignements là-haut. 

-Chirurgie- 

Cela fait maintenant une heure qu'ils attendent. Jack tourne en rond, Teal'c reste stoïque, mais ses yeux trahissent son inquiétude, Daniel et Hammond sont assis l'un à côté de l'autre et essayent de ce changer les idées, sans grand succès et Cassie s'est endormie dans les bras de sa mère qui la regarde se reposer. 

/2 heures plus tard/ 

Le chirurgien de Sam sort de la salle d'opération. Jack se précipite sur lui. 

Jack : Alors? Comment va-t-elle?   
Chirurgien : Elle est en phase de réveil. Nous avons arrêté l'hémorragie et réparé son foie. Maintenant, il faut qu'elle se repose.   
Hammond : Pouvons-nous la voir?   
Chirurgie : Je ne peux vous autoriser à tous entrer. Vu son état, une seule personne serait raisonnable.   
Daniel : Allez-y Jack. 

Jack se tourne vers Hammond. 

Jack : Mon Général, je peux?   
Hammond : Bien sûr. Jack, prenez soin d'elle. Je sais que vous tenez plus à elle que vous ne voulez l'avouer. 

-Salle de réveil- 

Jack s'approche du lit de Sam. Il s'assoit près d'elle. 

Jack : Bonjour, princesse… 

Sam ouvre difficilement les yeux. 

Sam : Monsieur…   
Jack : Du calme… il faut vous reposer maintenant. Sam, je ne vous abandonnerais pas… pas cette fois.   
Sam : Jack…   
Jack : Chut… bonne nuit, princesse, faites de beaux rêves. 

* * *

Cheyenne Mountain Complex [SGC]   
-Infirmerie- 

Sam viens d'être transférée à l'infirmerie de la base. Jack entre dans sa chambre. 

Jack : Alors, princesse, ça va mieux?   
Sam : Mon Colonel, que me vaut ce surnom?   
Jack : Je ne sais pas…   
Sam : Vous avez quelque chose à me dire, monsieur?   
Jack : Je… Sam, vous rappelez-vous ce qu'il s'est passé?   
Sam : Non, j'aimerais vous aider mais… 

Sam est au bord des larmes. Jack s'approche d'elle et la prend dans ses bras. 

Jack : Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous sommes tous là, et nous ne vous abandonnerons en aucun cas.   
Sam : Écoutez, monsieur…   
Jack : Attendez. C'est vous qui allez devoir m'écouter. Ne m'interrompez pas s'il vous plaît.   
Sam : Je vous écoute. 

Jack s'assoit sur le lit de son Major. 

Jack : Quand je vous ai découvert là, baignant dans votre sang, j'ai cru que mon cœur allait s'arrêter. À l'hôpital, le Général m'a dit que je tenais à vous plus que je voulais me l'avouer. Je dois dire qu'il avait raison. Sam, je ne pourrais pas supporter de vous perdre…   
Sam : Je crois que moi non plus, Jack. 

Jack se lève et dépose un baiser sur les lèvres de Sam. 

* * *

Colorado Springs [Chez Jack]   
-Salon- 

Sam est assise sur le canapé. Jack arrive avec un sandwich. 

Jack : Tenez.   
Sam : Merci! 

Sam mange avec appétit. 

Jack : La nourriture de la base est si dégoûtante que ça pour que vous vous ruiez sur ce pauvre sandwich? 

Sam esquive un début de "Spécial Jack" avant de grimacer. 

Jack : Vous allez bien?   
Sam : Oui, mais évitez de me faire rire, s'il vous plaît, ça me tire.   
Jack : Désolé…   
Sam : Mon Colonel, vous êtes sûrs que je ne vous dérange pas en restant ici?   
Jack : Premièrement, Sam, appelez-moi Jack, deuxièmement, vous êtes la bienvenue ici et… 

Jack est coupé par Sam qui s'est mise à l'embrasser. Il répond à son baiser par un autre encore plus intense. 

Sam : Je suis désolée…   
Jack : Moi non, Sam.   
Sam : Jack…   
Jack : Je t'aime, Sam, et je ne veux pas te quitter.   
Sam : Je t'aime aussi, Jack, mais nous n'avons pas le…   
Jack : … droit. Oui, je sais, mais Hammond m'a bien fait comprendre qu'il se doutait de quelque chose. 

Colorado Springs [ Commissariat]   
-Bureau du commissaire- 

Commissaire : Lieutenant, vous êtes accusée de vous être échappée de la prison où vous deviez purger votre peine.   
Tobias : Et puis? 

Un policier entre. 

Policier : Madame, nous avons trouvé un couteau plein de sang dans la chambre du Lieutenant.   
Commissaire : Faites-le analyser.   
Policier : Bien, madame. 

Le policier sort. 

Commissaire : Je crois que vous allez passer votre vie en prison, Lieutenant.   
Tobias : Qu'est-ce qui vous prouve que ce couteau m'appartient?   
Commissaire : Nous trouverons des preuves, vous pouvez compter sur nous. 

-Salle d'interrogatoire-   
/2 heures plus tard/ 

Le commissaire interroge Tobias quand le policier entre. 

Commissaire : Des résultats?   
Policier : Oui, madame. Il s'agit du sang du Major Carter. Elle a été retrouvée chez elle inconsciente par le Colonel O'Neill. Elle habite chez lui en ce moment.   
Commissaire : Faites la venir, s'il vous plaît. 

-Bureau du commissaire-   
/30 minutes plus tard/ 

Sam et Jack entrent et le commissaire les invite à s'asseoir. 

Commissaire : Bonjour, Major reconnaissez-vous cette femme? 

Sam prend la photo que lui tend le commissaire et la regarde attentivement. 

Sam : C'est elle.   
Commissaire : Vous en êtes sûre?   
Sam : Sûre et certaine.   
Jack : Je connais cette femme. Elle a été condamné pour trahison.   
Commissaire : Major, je vais prendre votre déposition si vous le voulez bien. 

Sam fait oui de la tête. 

* * *

Falls Church [JAG de US Air Force]   
-Devant la salle de tribunal- 

Jack : Tu n'est pas trop stressée, Sam?   
Sam : Je dois t'avouer que si. J'ai même un peu peur…   
Jack : Ne t'inquiètes pas, Sam, je serais toujours là pour toi. 

Sam fait un "Spécial Jack" encore plus évocateur que tous les autres. Ils s'embrassent et entrent la main dans la main dans la salle de tribunal. 

FIN? 


End file.
